<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hi by trishx_xoxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657832">hi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishx_xoxo/pseuds/trishx_xoxo'>trishx_xoxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:13:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishx_xoxo/pseuds/trishx_xoxo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Not before you gave me an aneurism."</p><p>She scowled at him for a second and then went to reach for her towel again, stopping when he curled his fingers around her wrist and tugged her towards him. "Draco-"</p><p>He pinned her against him and the door as his lips descended over hers. The fabric of his dress shirt, tie, and slacks felt strange against her bare skin, and she hissed as the cold handle touched her hip. "Sorry I wasn't here yesterday," he said after breaking away.</p><p>"It's okay, I-"</p><p>She let out a little squeak as he hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist automatically. "I'm going to make it up to you right now."</p><p>"Draco-"</p><p>Her words turned into a moan as he nipped at her neck and drew her away from the door. She squeezed her thighs around him and wound her arms around his shoulders as he carried her to her room. He deposited her on the bed and then gripped her hips, turning her until she was on all fours with her knees at the edge of the bed. Another moan escaped her throat as she felt his fingers brush through her folds and the sound of her slick filled the room.</p><p>"Fuck, how are you always so wet?"</p><p>Her desire to make a retort that she had just gotten out of the shower died on her tongue as he shoved two fingers inside of her. She tossed her head back and let out a wild moan as he fucked her hard with his fingers. Her legs began to tremble, nearly giving out when she felt his teeth scrape against the globes of her ass. He was relentless in his movements, so much so that she didn't notice his mouth moving further in. It wasn't until she felt his tongue lick across her rear entrance that she thrust her hips back and attempted to protest, but ended up crying out as she came for him.</p><p>It was the fastest anyone had ever made her come and there was a part of her that was mortified that it happened because of where his tongue had been.</p><p>He slowed the movement of his hand, but continued what he was doing with his tongue. His teeth grazed her flesh off to the side as he withdrew his hand completely, letting his fingers brush through her folds, drenching them in her arousal. His breath warmed her skin as he chuckled. "Liked that, did you?"</p><p>She jerked her hips and moaned in response as he hit her clit.</p><p>A sharp sting of his hand on her flesh had her shooting up and looking over her shoulder. "Yes or no."</p><p>"I don't… Maybe?"</p><p>He chuckled again and smoothed his hand over where he had smacked her. "No maybe's, trisha. Remember how I told you we want to fill you at the same time?" She shivered at the idea and moaned as she nodded. He smirked. "Then we need to start working on this. May I?"</p><p>None of her partners had expressed any interest in taking that part of her body before. The idea of Draco not only wanting to, but filling it the same time Cedric filled her core or vice versa made her nod in consent. "Okay."</p><p>He lightly smacked her ass again, causing her to yelp and he pushed away from her. "Don't move." She watched him move up to her nightstand and reach for the bottom drawer. He then produced a tube of lubricant she didn't even know was stashed there and then disappear behind her once more. She waited with bated breath as he applied some to his fingers and then smeared it over her opening. "Just tell me to stop and I will," he promised, kissing her skin again before gently sinking one finger inside of her.</p><p>She leaned forward squeezed her eyes shut. It only hurt for a moment before the pain gave way to pleasure. He stilled his finger inside of her until moved her hips, signaling he could do more. He added a second finger and waited for her signal again. Once given, he took his time in moving back and forth, stretching and filling her until it was nothing but pleasure shooting up her spine.</p><p>"Draco…"</p><p>"What do you want, trisha?"</p><p>"Fuck me," she ground out, throwing her head back with a moan. "Please."</p><p>She whined as he withdrew from her body. He wiped himself off on her thigh and then gently guided her until she was laying on her back. He waved at her to scoot up until she was laying on her pillows and then he crawled up after her, still fully clothed. She wound her arms around his neck, pulling him down to claim his lips as her thighs cradled his body to hers. She could feel his erection through his trousers and canted her hips to convey her need to be filled.</p><p>He moved his lips to her ear and nipped at her lobe. "As fan-fucking-tastic as it is to hear you beg for my cock, I'm not done with you yet."</p><p>"Play with me later," she whined, locking her legs around his waist and gripping at his shirt to try and keep him in place. "Please? We have all night."</p><p>He smirked down at her and she realized her words had backfired on her. "We do have all night, don't we? And to ourselves no less. I think we ought to pace ourselves then. No need to rush."</p><p>She scowled as he leaned in to kiss her and she felt his smirk widen against her lips before he reached down to shove her legs from him so he could move. Giving in to the notion that he was going to make her wait for it, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the way his lips felt as he kissed every inch of her skin on the way down to the apex between her thighs.</p><p>Right as his fingers spread her lips, her phone rang. She turned her head towards her nightstand, but didn't feel the need to reach for it. Draco, it seemed, had other ideas. "Who is it?"</p><p>"Does it matter?"</p><p>"Answer it," he demanded, his other hand smoothing over her hip.</p><p>She huffed and maneuvered herself so she could grab the phone. She smiled at the name displayed across the screen and then answered it. "Hey Cedric."</p><p>"I wasn't expecting you to answer. Slow day at work?" he asked.</p><p>"Uh," she started, her mind clouding as Draco kissed around her core at a leisurely pace. "Gas leak. Everyone sent home early."</p><p>"Well, lucky for me then," he said. "Sorry I didn't answer you back yesterday. Took a minute to get settled in."</p><p>"That's o-okay," she said, biting her lip to stifle a moan as Draco's tongue swept through her folds and flicked at her clit.</p><p>"trisha?"</p><p>Draco smiled against her right before he brought her clit between his lips and sucked hard. Nothing she did could have quieted the noises that she emitted then. Cedric's chuckle was soft in her ear.</p><p>"Draco home?" he asked.</p><p>She nodded before she realized he couldn't see. "Y-yes," she breathed at the same time Draco's finger slid inside her core.</p><p>"Are you with him now?"</p><p>Her hips came off the bed as Draco added a second finger and crooked them inside of her. "Ah, yes!" she hissed as he found that spot just behind her pubic bone.</p><p>"Describe what he's doing, trisha."</p><p>She moaned. "He's… Oh god, he…"</p><p>"Focus," he demanded. "Tell me everything."</p><p>Draco lifted his head slightly to smirk up at her and stilled the movements of his fingers. "What's he asking?"</p><p>He didn't even bother to lower his voice which made her whine low in her throat. It didn't matter that she was sleeping with both of them; that they were in a three-way relationship, it felt wholly inappropriate to be eaten out while on the phone.</p><p>"Tell him what I asked for," Cedric drawled.</p><p>She took a deep breath and wet her lips as she met Draco's amused gaze down the length of her body. "He's asking me to describe what you're doing," she said, her breath uneven.</p><p>Draco's smirk widened and he inclined his head before turning his face towards her inner thigh. "Better speak up then," he said, lowering his lips to her flesh and sucking hard enough to make her cry out again. He pulled away with a pop and she heard them both chuckle. "I'll even go slow. Gives you plenty of time to articulate."</p><p>True to his word, Draco withdrew his fingers and then ever so slowly sank them back into her core. When her hips canted p for more, he settled his other arm over her hips to pin her in place. He stared up at her with a brow quirked in waiting and inclined his head. trisha moaned and wet her lips. "He's got…his fingers-"</p><p>"How many?"</p><p>"T-two."</p><p>Cedric groaned in her ear and trisha shivered from head to toe. "Have you already come for him?"</p><p>She nodded, forgetting he couldn't see. "Once," she hissed as Draco crooked his fingers and pressed on that spot again. She fought against his hold as he picked up the pace a little. "Please," she whined. "Faster."</p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>Her free hand came up to play with her breasts, kneading and plucking out of frustration. "Talk to me, trisha."</p><p>She heard something on Cedric's end that caused her to smirk. "A-are you…Cedric?"</p><p>"Am I what?" he asked after a moment.</p><p>"Touching yourself?"</p><p>Another groan. "Does that turn you on? Knowing that I'm stroking my cock while Draco has his fingers in your pussy?"</p><p>It did. It really fucking did. "Yes, oh…" Draco spread her nether lips and pressed his face to her core, his tongue tracing patterns around her clit; never touching it. Torturing her with every pass. "His tongue…"</p><p>"Is where?"</p><p>She half grunted, half groaned. "I can tell you where it… Where it…isn't. OH!"</p><p>Right as she said it, Draco sucked her clit delicately between his lips and assaulted it with his tongue.</p><p>"I wish I was there," Cedric's voice was husky and low, akin to a growl. "I would stuff my cock in your mouth just to feel you moan around it."</p><p>Cedric was never that dominant and it was pushing her closer to her release. When combined with Draco picking up the pace and getting closer to her clit, she knew she wouldn't last long; her mind beginning to fog. "Draco…"</p><p>"Let me hear you beg for his cock," Cedric murmured, grunting and groaning in her ear.</p><p>Draco must have heard Cedric through the phone because he hummed in approval, sending vibrations through her core. He dragged his tongue from her opening to her clit slowly before pulling back to undress. "Go on," he urged, taking his time with the fly of his trousers. "Beg."</p><p>She gave a frustrated whine and stared up at him with fire in her eyes. "Please let me come." He freed himself by pushing his bottoms off his hips. "I need you. I want you inside of me." She wet her lips as she tracked the movement of his hands from stroking himself a few times to undo the buttons on his shirt, one by one.</p><p>"Fuck, I'm almost there," Cedric hissed.</p><p>Finished with his shirt, Draco shifted closer and then lifted her legs up. The backs of her thighs rested on his chest and her feet framed his face. He reached down to take hold of his length and brushed it through her folds.</p><p>"Oh god, Draco, please. Fuck me. I want your-"</p><p>Her words dissolved into moans as he filled her abruptly, pressing forward until he bottomed out. He slung one hand around her calves while the other hand held her hip and he rocked his hips back and forth. With her legs pinned together, the friction hit her clit just right and continued to steadily build up her release.</p><p>"I'm gonna come," she whispered, her free hand stretching out to touch whatever part of him she could reach. She settled on his hand at her hip, gripping it as tight as she could. He leaned forward just enough so he could get even deeper. He kept the pace slow and steady, choosing to focus on hitting hard and deep. With each stroke, she felt the coil in her gut being wound tighter and tighter, just waiting for the right to snap.</p><p>When it did, she squeezed her thighs together, threw her head back, and screamed both of their names into the confines of the room. Draco continued to fuck her through her orgasm, not changing anything in the slightest. When she could open her eyes, the intensity of Draco's gaze and Cedric's groans as he reached his own release, pushed her over the edge for a third time.</p><p>The phone slid from her hand and away from her ear as Draco gently pried her legs apart and loomed over her. She drew her knees up to cradle him as she had before. His forearms landed on either side of her head, caging her in as he continued to thrust in deep, powerful strokes. He picked up the pace as he went, his gaze boring into hers. Her hands went to his chest where they pushed back the flaps of his open shirt until she was able to rake her nails down his back.</p><p>"Fuck, you're perfect," he panted, leaning in further to pillow their lips together. She broke the kiss to whine and thrust her hips up in rhythm with his. His forehead rested against hers as he shifted his weight to one arm so he could cup her face with the other. His thumb pressed against her bottom lip and her tongue darted out to swirl around it.</p><p>"Draco, I… I don't… I can't-"</p><p>Her mind was addled from coming so intensely, there was no way she could do it again. Not without a break. He nodded in understanding as his hips began to jerk, signaling he wasn't going to last much longer anyway. She keened and writhed beneath him, still taking pleasure in the way he felt as he slid against her inner walls over and over again.</p><p>He dropped down on both arms again, pressing his cheek against hers. She could feel his breath warming her ear as he groaned her name when he came. He sagged down on top of her, his weight pleasant in the aftermath. He nipped at her earlobe as he panted to catch his breath and he kept himself buried inside of her.</p><p>He pulled his head back to look at her and she moved her hands to cup his face. She smiled up at him and shifted her hips, finding him still hard and lodged inside of her. He looked down at her, eyes narrowed and brows quirked in silent askance. She responded by keeping hold of his face and lifting her hips over and over again, her inner walls clutching and drawing him in deeper.</p><p>His forehead dropped to hers and they came together, stealing each other's air. He groaned and took over the shallowing thrusting as he emptied himself a second time so that she could lose herself in her forth release. It was nowhere near as intense or powerful as her previous ones, but she could feel it in every part of her body, turning to her absolute mush.</p><p>When she was able to think straight, she found that Draco had already withdrew from her, the evidence of their arousal coating their bodies at it ran off their skin and out of her core. He leaned on one arm as he reached up to brush the hair out of her face with the other. In doing so, he dug her phone out from behind her shoulder and she felt a knot of guilt in her stomach. She had forgotten about Cedric.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>